The necklace
by The 34th one
Summary: When Sephiroth asks his lover, Vincent a simple question, he doesn't think about what might happen. Now he has to deal with the consequences. Sephiroth then subjects himself to talking to Cloud and his buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**The necklace**

This is my first fanfiction so it probably will be rubbish. But there you go. I am a big fan of seph/vin, they are both 'dark' characters and go well together.

Note: I own no characters, SquareEnix wont let me XD also anything that relates to the game or stuff is not meant for profit…blah blah blah..

_Me: So guys,how do you feel about my first fanfic?_

_Vincent: humph _

_Reno: Well yo, its pretty exciting yo!_

_Cloud: Are you gonna be mean? *pout*_

_Me: No….Maybe…..Sephiroth might cry!_

_Sephiroth: I never cry! *swings katana at her*_

_Me: *ducks and carries on writing fanfic*_

As Sephiroth and Vincent laid cuddling after 'you know', Sephiroth reached out to feel the delicate silver cross hanging from Vincents neck by a dulled silver chain. He felt how cold it was, despite it resting on skin. A single gem was set in the middle, as crimson as the gunman's eyes. The ex-general lent in and kissed the arch in Vincents neck, just above the necklace. Vincent ran his hands through the silver hair of his lover who then proceeded to pull back, to become face to face with the other.

"You never take that necklace off, why?"

-Flashback-

Vincent, just a mere 18 year old, fresh into university, had met the woman of his dreams. Her blond hair reflected the sun beautifully, her blue eyes, as deep and clear as the ocean as they sat on the beach. She was talking about her latest class but Vincent just stared at her angelic face. He leant forwards and kissed his love, midway through talking. She began to pull back and the other became desperate, trying to pull her back. As she separated her lips from Vincents, her eyes had changed from happy to a dull, saddening blue. That had been their first kiss together. Vincent didn't understand why she had retreated, so he pulled out a small red box and opened it to her. A small silver cross graced the satin beneath, attached to a silver chain, the ruby in the middle, brighter than the sun. She shook her head and rose. From this Vincent began to worry more. He stood too, coming eye to eye with the other. But she shook her head again and spoke.

"Vincent, you are a great guy, I'm sure you'll find love, but it isn't me. I don't love you. I cant."

Vincent opened his mouth to protest, just to be greeted by a delicate hand raised between them. She turned and left the beach, the sun hiding behind the clouds. It sent a chill down his spine. He fell to his knees and realised he was still holding the necklace. Roughly and without care he yanked it from its case and hung it around his own neck, to remind his, even the perfect love can leave you.

-End Flashback-

Sephiroth waited for his love to answer nervously. The gunman rolled away to face the other direction in the bed. "It reminds me of a friend." The tears that grew in the speakers eyes fell silently in the darkness to stain the dark bed clothes.

Sooo, that is my first fanfic EVER begun! Sorry it's sooo short….I will try to might more next time! XD

Did you like it? Please R+R

(also, any spelling mistakes would help to be pointed out)


	2. Chapter 2

The Necklace (2)

Well, I am very happy to say that I will continue it, thanks to KuroSakura-chan. So thanks to you! And I thank anyone that enjoyed my last chapter. So now I will carry on!

Disclaimer: Sadly, as much as I pray and hope, I don't own any of the characters. They won't let me! Damn companies!

**Me: So, did you have fun?**

**Sephiroth: No! Why did Vinnie cry?**

**Me: *shrug* these things happen...**

**Seph: Never make my darling cry again!**

**Cloud: Leave her be. Can we get on?**

**Seph: Humph..**

**Me: *Writing feverishly***

Note: That when you see a ' ~ ' on both sides of dialogue that is in _italics_, **bold** and underlined, it means a voice that is talking inside the characters head.

Also, I am going to trial dialogue in **bold. **Tell me if it is okay to read.

...

It had been about three weeks since Sephiroth asked about Vincents necklace. The ex-Turk had left the house in the early house of the morning, of the same night he had cried in years.

Sephiroth had searched everywhere for his lover. He even subjected himself to searching Vincents favourite bar and each house of stupid AVALANCHE.

He checked the cave where Lucrecia resided and every other place he could think of. He'd had no success.

The ex-general was walking around a tiny village that was crawling with useless humans. Sephiroth climbed the mountain nearby to clear his mind. It took him no time to reach its desolate peak. Oblivious to the death like coldness, he sat upon some rocks, sticking out from the snow. Staring into the distance, he thought back to the first time he had seen the crimson eyed beauty.

...Flashback...

The silver haired man sat in his mothers cave, leaning on the wall opposite the crystallised mako, trying to piece together his hazy memory. His knees were drawn up under his chin, which he rested upon them. The only light was that of the mako. His eyes were fixated on the woman that he knew, but didn't really remember.

His eyes looked towards the cloaked figure that entered. It was a man, his hair long and raven black. It glistened in the little light. His tight, black leather trousers revealed EVERYTHING. His tattered looking cloak trailed to his ankles, wavy and a perfect, vibrant, shiny red.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to shout at him to get out of the cave. That was until the man pulled out a single rose and placed it at the base of the woman. He bent his head, his hair falling in front of his face, just separating enough for the silver haired man to see his crimson red eyes. Just enough to see the single tear fall.

Sephiroth stirred, his legs growing tired. This movement caused the beauty to whip around in surprise. His hair flowed around as a trail. The perfect lips on the pale creature parted, letting a small gasp escape. The one sat on the floor wanted nothing more than to jump up and to connect their lips in a kiss, to explore his mouth, to feel his body pressed to his.

The crimson eyes brightened, exploding with golden flecks as two wings sprung from the red cape as he flew from the cave.

...end flash back...

It took Sephiroth a moment to realise he was crying before he wiped the tears away, furious to be so weak. He stood to continue his search for his love. His eyes searched the snow covered area, nothing as he could see. He began to turn, preparing to descend the mountain when he noticed something sticking out from the snow… Red fabric, most vibrant, fluttering in the wind.

As the shiny red fabric danced, he tried not to think of Vincent, who sported the same colour. He walked in an unsteady pace towards it. When he neared it, the man fell to his knees and began digging around it. The snow caught under his nails as he dug, it slid down his arm as he threw handfuls of it away, but his cold skin did not melt it.

The ex-general could not stop thinking of his lovers skin, scared in a most intricate way, possibly beneath the blanket of white.

'**Brother?' **

Sephiroth looked up to see his clone, Kadaj.

Recently, Kadaj had given up on mother and settled down with a simple village woman. She was there now, holding his hand.

'**Brother, why are you here? Why are you crying?'**

Sephiroth ignored his questions and began to dig more ferociously. He paused for just a second to use the back of his hand to wipe the tears. This wasn't good. His brother was watching him cry as he knelt in the snow.

_**~Stop it, go home~ **_

A voice in his head, which he recognised as Chaos's, the demon that lived inside Vincent.

_**~What? Why?~**_

_**~Vincent never wants to see you again~**_

He rose. Kadaj and the woman had left, their hair whipping around in the wind. Sephiroths arms stayed limp at his sides. He thought back to when he and the ex-turn had just got together. Chaos had never stopped him then, why was he to start listening now?

With sudden desperation he dug faster, his hands finding leather, piled up, empty.

'**V…Vinnie?' **The former general raised the clothes to his chest **'W..where..are..y..you?' **

…**...**

**Finally updated eh? With studies and the boyfriend and everything else, you guys are lucky I ever update. **

**This chapter may be limp and flaccid, but I like it…..mostly….. As ever, any spelling or grammar mistakes pointed out would be appreciated. But as lazy as I am, I might not actually get round to correcting them.**

**So r&r. On another note, if you want to keep up with my life, read my blog at .com **


	3. Chapter 3

The Necklace (3)

Crikey, after some major laziness, I have been told to carry on. Please realise this takes EFFORT! Im just joking, I love you guys really. Want me to shut up now? Will do!

Disclaimer: OI! SquareEnix! I don't own any of your characters! So don't sue me! Got it?

**Sephiroth: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: I don't hate you, your just fun to mess with!**

**Reno: Hey yo, Why am I always left out yo?**

**Zack: At least your not dead!**

**Cloud: Shut up!**

**Zack: Don't tell me to shut up! You don't have to deal with Areith!**

**Reno: She was fit yo!**

**Sephiroth: What? That stupid Cetra?**

**Me: BE QUIET AND GET BACK IN MY HEAD! **

...

Sephiroth sat curled around the ex-Turks clothes, contemplating what to do. The fire had died down to red embers. They reminded him of his lost lovers eyes. The silver hair swished as it turned to the phone and the short list of numbers that accompanied it.

After putting the clothes down on the sofa gently, he regretfully picked up the phone and quickly found 7th heavens' number. Typing it in, Sephiroth knew that it was the only way to get his beloved Vincent back. It had been more than four weeks since the ex-turk had disappeared.

He pressed call.

-ring ring, ring ring, ring ri-

"**Vinnie! How's the silver haired prick?"**

It was Lockhart. Sephiroth resisted the urge to slam the phone down, shaking with the effort he was putting into it.

'**No…its me….the…Prick?' **He talked over her petty apologies. **'Vincents gone. Its b..been..f..four w..weeks. I…d..don't k..know I..if he's a..a…alive..' **

He was furious as he lost all grasp on a steady voice.

"**That's your prob….huh? Cloud? But I…"**

There was a muffled noise. Then:

"**Sephiroth?"**

This time it was cloud and the crying man felt more, regretfully, hopeful.

Sephiroth just listened as he cried, as quietly as possible, as Cloud barked orders. He was surprised to realise the blond had some sense.

"**Get down here so we can talk. I'm calling everyone else together."**

Sephiroth mumbled an agreement and put the phone back in its cradle. He ascended the stairs and retrieved a bag which he filled with a picture of his love, some money, his katana (helpfully shrunken using materia) and Vincents clothes.

Letting out his aching wing, he gave a worried sob and flew in the direction of the bar.

Arriving in the panicked bar,Sephiroth was happily surprised about how sufficient the blond puppet, no, Cloud was. If he had him helping, he should be prepared to remember their names. The former general took his seat next to a suspicious looking red haired turk at the bar.

"**Yo…How are you Yo? You look well Yo!"**

The silver haired man looked down at himself to realise he was hugging Vincents cape with some tears falling onto the red fabric. This man was obviously delusional.

"**Sephiroth? Do you have any idea where he could be?" **Nanikai placed a tentative paw on the mouring mans leg.

The silver hair fell in front of the owners face as he shook his head.

Cloud almost felt for him, he had lost his best friend.

…Flash Back…

Cloud had been over powered by Mako poisoning and his ever loyal dark haired companion had defended, fed and carried Cloud about. They had just got off a van, Clouds vision was hazy and impared. Zack had him over his shoulder, but surprisingly gently. The raven haired man lowered the blond to the floor and leaned him against a warm rock. Zack reached his hand out and playfully shook Clouds head and gave a soft chuckle.

He rose to his feet and walked off, the sadest look on his face. Cloud tried to utter a plea but the words couldn't reach his lips, he reached a hand out, for it just to fall back into his lap.

He didn't know how much time passed but a couple of grunts approached Cloud and used their feet to nudge him, one bent down to pull his eye open. He saw the effects of mako poisoning and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't live long and they would find the other.

Cloud was thankful for the mako and focused on feeling better. His hearing was coming back to him. He heared the distinct sound of sword against bullets. Zack….. Cloud put his effort into getting up, to slump back down.

The sword sound had stopped and the gunshots increased. Some grunts layed dead of dieing in Cloud view. The rest of them limped and walked away from him.

The rain began to fall as


End file.
